


Golden days

by abovepleasure



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovepleasure/pseuds/abovepleasure
Summary: Gabe and Jack are on a vacation reminiscing about younger days.





	Golden days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/gifts).



> I didn't think a single drawing would do the prompt justice so I made a little comic. Have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
